When eyeglasses are not worn continuously they need to be temporarily held or stored when not in use in an appropriate case, stand or holder that protects the glasses from damage such as scratching of the lenses. This has been recognized in general in the prior art. Thus, specially designed upright receptacle holder desk stands are exemplified by Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,861, J. Mende, Jan. 8, 1974 and 229,976, M. Zahn, Jan. 15, 1974. This type of stand is shaped specially to receive a particular style and size of eyeglasses in a tight fitting relationship, and has no other purpose. Therefore, such stands are expensive and do not readily adapt to different styles, larger size lenses, and the like.
Also racks are known for holding spectacles laterally disposed in a cradle with the bows open, rather than upright with the bows closed, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,138, D. F. Murray, Jul. 7, 1970. This construction also is not well adapted to different sizes and shapes of spectacles, and can accumulate dirt and dust that could scratch or soil the lenses. Also such devices are very critical in operation and require careful attention when depositing the spectacles in place.
There has not been a satisfactory solution to the problem of storing glasses temporarily when not in use, such as at night next to a bed or on a desk where reading and far-sighted glasses are interchanged from time to time. The storage of the glasses needs to be convenient and non-critical with glasses protected against scratching or bending forces, all in an environment that is acceptably decorative, easy to use, at a handy location and protective against accidental catastrophe. This is the objective of the present invention, thereby overcoming deficiencies of the prior art.